Written Affairs
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAOMG A HUMANSTUCK! ANYWAYS: Karkat Vantas is your normal 17 year old High-Schooler. The only problem is, he's into his English teacher, and there may be some alleged encounters with him. Rated M for future references, Romance bc well Teacher/Student duh, Angst bc triggers duh, Davekat bc I'm complete trash.
1. Beginning Agendas

_**Teacher/Student. WARNING: There will be mentions of hot teacher booty, English lessons, other lessons (in da bed ooo), and self harm (you know whos this is if it's one of MY fanfics) SO YEP! I also fail at having my life not be surrounded by Davekat.**_

* * *

You sighed, God you dreaded school.

Wait, who are YOU?

Let's introduce you before we all start your story.

YOUR NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS.

You are seventeen years old and you attend one of the most awful schools ever: High School. It doesn't have to be specific you just really fucking hate High School. YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY **NOT** A _TROLL_ AND TO YOUR KNOWLEDGE YOU HAVE **NEVER BEEN** A _TROLL_! Instead you're just a simple, plain, American. Pfft, who are you kidding, you're Canadian. Well, technically you aren't Canadian since you were born in America. But you're Canadian. Nobody really knows this though. You have black hair, even though your hair is naturally red like your brothers. With this, you were also cursed with freckles, and as your mother calls it "charming looks". Whatever. Your mother's been dead since you were twelve, and your dad's basically the most alcohol-obsessive guy in the world.

Wait, where were we? Oh yeah. You dreaded school.

You had just gotten to school, late, and it was already a third of the way through second period. You walked inside the building towards the office. When you were in there, you looked around. There was your average secretary, vice principal, principal, and the student aids. Right across the hallway was the Counseling center, oh all the times you've been there in the past four years of this garbage dump. You got your late slip and you left, going up to your class and walking in. Your English teacher was at the board trying to explain something, maybe another essay lecture or whatever, you didn't care. You tossed him the slip and sat down in the very back, sighing.

"Mr. Vantas, I need to speak with you after class today." You rolled your eyes. "Fine, Mr. Strider." You couldn't give any more shits than you needed to. The lesson continued, he was giving an assignment for a story. You basically had to write a whole plot of at least five pages. Most of the students groaned, you didn't mind, you were good at writing stories, well at least that's what your report card and your grades and your teacher say.

The bell rang and everyone left, except you. You usually just had study hall after this class and your teacher didn't expect anyone until after lunch. You let out a long sigh, going up to his desk where he sat.

"Alright, what do you want?" You asked, your reddish-auburn eyes glaring at him. He looked up through his aviators, gesturing you to sit in the desk next to his. "So, I need to talk to you about your three latest stories and essays." "Yeah?" He blushed slightly, taking them up in his hands and flicking through some of the pages. "In your story, you mention a lot of imagery that particularly describes the place your character ran. Then in your essay, you put everything I taught you and you twisted it. Actually took me five good readings and a skim to get what you were saying. Finally, in the last story you wrote, I noticed a change in pace. It started really nice, then it just gets really dark. It's like you're taking Poe and King and you're combining them into your writing. It's really impressive." You looked at him, raising your eyebrow.

"But?" He looked up, startled by your but. "Oh, but, again your stories lately, even in your essays, have gotten darker and darker. It started with your one story, which I don't get the title, and it progressively gets dark. After that, everything else just gets darker and darker to the point you're killing off at least one character in your story. As for all of your essays, you seem to be giving off a sad vibe, now, I've talked to the counselor about this, and she-" You groaned, god you knew this was going to get hard. He looked at you, and you pretty much knew what was going to happen.

"... And she told me that maybe instead of your original assignment for you, you are going to write anything. And since I know you use your own experiences for your stories, don't hold back. Alright?" You nodded, getting up and going to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Vantas." You turned and looked at him, not realizing how close he had gotten. "Y-Yes?" He looked down at you, tilting your head up.

"Next time, don't be late to my class, I like seeing you come in on time." Your face started to go a light tint of pink before you pulled away and went to your next class. Ugh, you hated that teacher SO MUCH!

But yet... you couldn't help but smile at how nice he smelled today.


	2. Assigned Alone Time

You groaned loudly, shoving your food away from you.

"KK, what'th wrong?" You sighed, ignoring your best friend Sollux.

Now, Sollux is an odd case. Ever since you two were younger, you knew he had, what he seemed to call "telekinethith", the reason the s's are th's is because he has a lisp. Now, with this "telekinethith" wait fuck, telekinesis, he also has oddly colored eyes. Not like any badly weird colored eyes, but one of his eyes is a dark reddish-auburn, like how yours are, and the other is a vibrant blue. Now, he usually hides this under green contacts, but he still has them. You thought you had a thing for him one time, and you can't blame yourself, for him being a nerd, he's really good looking, even if his hairs on the light side of being close to blonde.

"KK, come on, talk to me." You looked at him, laying your head on the table. "It's nothing, just ignore me." "KK, that'th not an anthwer. Jutht tell me." "Fine. I ended up talking to my English teacher after class today." "You mean Mr. Thtrider?" "Yeah." "Ith there thomething wrong with that?" "Yes. And no. M-Maybe. I don't know!" You hid your face, which was going red.

"KK, how ith that wr-" You looked up at him, just as he was starting to snicker. "Oh my god, KK you don't mean you actu-" You quickly covered his mouth with your hand. "Don't fucking say it." He snickered some more, looking up and stopping. "What?" He slowly pointed up and you tilted your head, seeing your teacher tapping his foot at you. "Um...h-hey Mr. Strider." He gave you a disconcerting frown.

"Mr. Vantas, detention with me tomorrow." You pulled your hand off of Sollux's mouth, standing up and looking at him. "You have got to be shitting me." "Two days." "Are you fucking serious!?" "Three now. Do you want to make it all the way to next week?" You started to go silent, before smirking and whispering "Fuckity fuck fuck fuck jackass." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and all next week." He walked away, just then you heard a burst of laughter roll from Sollux.

"HAHAHA! Oh my GOD KK! Are you fucking theriouth? You're actually gonna put up with hith thhit?" You sighed, grabbing your bag and leaving the cafeteria, sighing heavily.

* * *

You walked in the rain towards your house, you honestly didn't care if it was getting dark, you knew what was coming ahead.

But while we're on the topic of your house, we should talk about your family life for a bit. We already know that your mother died when you were twelve years old, but what about your dad? See, honestly, he's not your dad. He's your **STEP DAD**, thus making him have to adopt you. Your brother, Kankri, lives with the both of you (even at the age of twenty) to take care of "dads" alcohol addiction. Honestly, his addiction should have killed him already. But what about your biological dad? Well, after you were born, he left and abandoned your mother, leaving her to raise a newborn and a three year old on her own, having to depend on your aunt and her own kids, who were both older than your brother and you. She met your step dad when you were two and got married. Then one night... oh god. You don't want to talk about it.

Now, your home life is pretty fucking awful. You can admit that. But it's not as bad as other people think. It's way worse.

You slowly opened the front door, dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. You sighed, soon feeling someone punch you. You coughed lightly, looking up at your dad. Yep, he's drunk, like fucking usual. You wonder if he ever was sober in his whole life.

"Karkat, th fuhlk u duin hahme?" "I fucking live here you dick wad." He punched you in the face. "Shit dick, do- dofn't fukkung call me a gogdamfed dick wad." You pulled away, going upstairs towards your room. You fucking hated him. You slammed your door, laying on your bed and closing your eyes, dammit why does he do this to you, you know he's gonna kill you while in a rage. You heard your door open, oh god no not again. You rather would skip this part, it's too horrendous.

You finally got back to your room, it's a good thing you skipped that part, you don't want people reading all that. You looked at your mirror, looking at the black eye and some of the bruises and blood on your face. God he got you good this time. You turned towards your desk, limping towards it and opening the drawer. You looked around quickly before grabbing something and sliding into your closet, hiding in there for what seemed to be the remainder of the night. You can't help yourself, you just honestly can't.

You slowly opened your closet, looking outside of it. The sun was still down, but it was slightly noticeable. It must be four or five. You sighed, climbing out to get ready for school.

* * *

_**Karkat's got detention.**_


	3. After-School Rendezvous

_**FINALLY *SOME* ROMANCE! (also for the review asking what step-dad did, honestly i don't do rape in fanfics, but it wasn't just beating up)**_

* * *

You looked around the school, goddammit you fucking hate this day. Sollux had been walking with you. He looked at you for a minute before noticing the make up on your face to cover your bruises.

"KK?" "What?" "Did he hurt you again?" You sighed, slowly nodding. God you have got to stop telling Sollux every fucking thing that happens in your life. "Dude, you honethtly gotta get Kankri to get him in jail. Thith ith getting fucking bad." "I know, I know. But...it's only going to last until I graduate, then I can move out." "KK. It'th October. Graduation ith in May. You aren't gonna wait theven month'th." "I know." "KK-" The bell cut him off, making him sigh. "Look, I gotta go, AA, FF, and ED all want me to tutor them in different clatheth. I'll call you tonight, okay?" You nodded as he left. God you dreaded this.

You walked into class after school, fucking detention. You looked over at your teacher, who smiled at you.

"Welcome to detention." "Fuck you." "You know, that's the kind of thing that sent you here." "You stubbed your toe in the hallway and nearly called it a cunt sucking bitch." He stared at you, slowly raising a finger before putting it down. "Fine. Take a seat." You rolled your eyes, sitting in a seat before looking at him. "Alright, I'm sitting, what else do I do now?" He sighed. "Do your homework or whatever." You pulled out your notebook, dropping it on the desk before opening it and starting to draw in it.

About thirty minutes passed before Mr. Strider got up and opened his cabinet, pulling out a piece of paper and sitting next to you. You ignore him and continue to draw. You don't even know what you're dra- oh. Oh god. Oh god that is fucking dirty. And pedophilic. And hot...wait, no. No you can't actually like that. No no no. But, damn. You even fucking drew it in meme format. Oh god. You noticed Mr. Strider leaning over to look at it, you quickly tore it out of your notebook and shoved it into your pocket. You honestly didn't realize you had a fanfiction under it. God what the fuck is wrong with you.

You quickly closed the notebook, blushing furiously. He looked at you for a minute before standing up and sighing. "Mr. Vantas, can you help me move these desks for tomorrow?" You sighed, getting up and looking at him. "Sure, how can I help?" He looked over at you and smiled, gesturing towards the desks.

"Well as you can see, I need to move the desks so there's an aisle to walk through. Just one big aisle." You nodded, fuck you can do that.

* * *

You leaned on the desk in the very back, you had just finished moving all the desks. "Fucking hell." You sighed, soon seeing two hands almost as pale as yours get set on the desk, sitting in between yourself and your hands. You looked up and saw Mr. Strider, who was smiling down at you. You felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, you didn't mind it.

"W-Why are you close?" You wish you could back up, but you end up sitting on the desk. He moved closer, pressing his midsection into your knees, leaning close to your face. "M-Mr. Strider, this is... fuck can you just please move away." He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Nah, I want to talk to you." You gulped, fuck what are you going to talk about?

"W-What is it?" He smiled, leaning close enough to where one sudden movement could end up in a kiss. He moved though, leaning close to your ear and whispering. "Your sweating, I can see the foundation starting to melt off." You blushed. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You went to leave, he nearly stopped you before he pulled away, letting you leave.

You looked at your now make-up-less face, god the bruises are awful. You took some foundation out, lightly putting it on your face, not really noticing the tears streaking down your face. You finally get it finished, when you hear a voice.

"Vantas, if you want I can drive you home."

You closed your eyes, god why is this something that has to happen?


	4. Love Studies

_**Well, looks like senpai noticed Karkat. Meanwhile my love life is filled with one senpai not noticing me while the other is confused about choosing between his girlfriend and me. Goddammit.**_

* * *

You looked at him, staring silently.

"Why would you drive me home?" "Well, it's getting pretty dark for it only being nearly halfway through the month, and besides, I know you wouldn't want to walk in the dark." "I'm used to it though." "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" You stayed silent, not looking at him. "L-Look, I rather not." "Karkat." You looked at him, he started to get closer. "You... you called me Karkat." "Yeah, I know." Mr. Strider got closer, slowly tilting your head up and leaning closer, kissing you softly. You froze, looking at him as he pulled away. You sat there in silence, not sure what to say or do. After awhile, you leaned up, kissing him. He froze, soon kissing you back.

You pulled away, gasping for air. "Fuck, Mr. Strider this is wrong." "Dave." "W-What?" "Call me Dave." "Dave... okay." You kissed him again, soon being picked up by him. You pulled away from the kiss, looking at him. "Seriously, Dave, this is wrong." "I know, but does it matter?" You blinked, wow that seemed... you don't even know how to react. "Lets um... maybe I should just get home." You moved, getting down onto the ground, quickly going downstairs to the main floor, walking outside. You sighed, breathing in the cold air. You heard footsteps and turned to see Dave looking at you.

"Dave, what is it?" You looked at him, soon seeing him pull out his keys and smirk. "I'm driving you home, aren't I?"

Goddammit.

* * *

You finally got home, looking over at your house before looking at Dave. "Well, this is your house isn't it?" You nod, slowly reaching for the door, stopping yourself. He noticed it and put his hand on your shoulder, you turned and looked at him. "Karkat, you need to go." You nodded again, finally getting out. The only thoughts that were racing your mind were the facts that you and your teacher was horribly wrong and the other was what was gonna happen when you walked into your house. You turned around, seeing his car was gone. Oh god.

You slipped into your house quickly, looking around before seeing your dad asleep on the couch with a bottle of gin in his hand. Kankri must have gotten him to sleep. You sighed, going upstairs and laying in bed, sighing. This wasn't a good day for you, and you honestly don't care about it either.

You were about to doze off, when your phone rang. You answered it, still half asleep. "Yeah?" "Hey KK. Were you athleep?" "No, well, almost, why do you ask?" "Well, I can jutht athk you how detention wath tomorrow." "Well, it was fine." "Okay. Well if you were gonna thleep then I gueth you can go to thleep. Night KK." You closed your eyes, mumbling a goodnight before hanging up. God this was driving you nuts. But you don't mind, at all. It was weird, it was late, you were tired.

* * *

You sighed, god you hated Science. What's worse is it's right before English. Honestly, you didn't want to go to English, or any of your other classes. You layed your head on the desk, sighing. Your teacher must have noticed, though.

"Mr. Vantas, do you need to be excused from class?" You still can't get over how soft and quiet her voice is. You nodded, grabbing your things and leaving. You just can't stand this place, why even bother just staying here, you could go home. But then what? Get hurt? You walked towards the bathroom, going in and locking yourself in the stall. You pulled something out of your pocket, soon hearing the bell ring. You sighed and slid your jacket sleeves up, closing your eyes and listening to the bustle of everyone switching classes.

* * *

_**I did mention that there's gonna be a lot of abuse and self-harm in this did I? Cause I don't think I did. Well, yeah, that's pretty much that. **_


	5. Dead Cells

_**Completely metaphoric name for the title. 'nough said. Also: SENPAI CHOSE ME! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Also: I'm already writing smut and I'm not even at the extremely sad part yet.**_

* * *

You felt tears starting to streak down your freckled cheeks, biting your lip lightly, god this hurt so much. The bell rang, you should be in English by now, but you don't care. Your hand shook as you moved it and the object down your arm. You heard something fall from the hallway, making you jump. You felt a sudden pain and you looked down at your arm. Shit. You bit your lip as you started to shake, continuing what you were doing. You felt the room start to get colder, and you blinked a bit to try and get rid of it. You hiccuped lightly, moving your hand slightly to move your fringe out of your face.

You slid down onto the floor, moving yourself so your arms weren't showing under the door. You heard a knock on the bathroom stall door and you froze. You looked over at the ground under the door, a pair of black converse with some regular jeans. Could be a kid, could be your teacher, you don't know.

"Mr. Vantas, why are you not in class?" Shit, it's D- Mr. Strider. Not Dave. Mr. Strider, yeah, that's who it is. "Because." You heard a sigh before his foot started tapping. "Mr. Vantas, I suggest you get out of that stall and get to class." You stood up, sliding your sleeves down. Your arms grew in pain from getting up so fast. You opened the stall and shoved your backpack out, picking it up and slightly staggering past him. You felt his hand on your shoulder.

"Mr. Vantas is there something wrong?" You shook your head, feeling something roll down your arm, fuck fuck fuck please no. "Alright, cause I was just wondering. Why were you in there anyways?" You stayed silent, biting the inside of your cheek. "...Mr. Vantas are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." You nodded, walking towards the door of the bathroom, when you heard a small "drip".

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

You didn't dare turn around, or look down, you know what it was. Yeah, you're fucking dead. "Mr. Vantas?" You gulped lightly. "Y-Yeah?" "Are you bleeding?" You stayed silent. "Mr. Vantas, please answer the question. Are you bleeding?" You kept the silence to yourself, soon feeling your left arm being slightly raised. You turned your head away, feeling the tears start to come back. You heard a concerning sigh. "Mr. Vantas, hand me your backpack." You did so and then you felt a hand on your back. "Come with me to my car, you know where it is." You nodded, walking ahead and slipping your hood on.

"Mr. Vantas, hoods off in school." You flipped him off, walking a bit faster out of the building. You got to his car and sighed, slightly out of breath. You heard his footsteps walking as he unlocked the car. "Please, don't get your bloody hand on my car." "I won't." You slid in, sitting there quietly. He looked at you slightly, and you quickly looked away. He sighed, starting the car and going in reverse, driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know, but HEY LOOK: AN UPDATE!**_


	6. Story Line Alliance

_***le sign* i dont wanna write anythiiiiing, but the UPDATE OMG LIKE NOOOO~! ;-; ALSO *THIS* UPDATE~!  
**_

* * *

You sighed as you twiddled your fingers, looking over at Dave, who was talking to a nurse. You looked down at your bandaged arms, sighing. You could of just said you were sick and you needed to go home, you could of just gotten out of school and left. You tugged at the bandages lightly, lowering your head so your face was hidden. You felt Dave sit on the bed next to you and hold you.

"Karkat, you shouldn't tug at your bandages." "Why not?" "It's not good." You slid away from him, turning your back to him, tugging at your bandages more. You closed your eyes and remembered all that happened the night before. The fists. The alcohol. The shoving, the pushing, the yelling. You bit your lip, tears starting to slide down your face. You felt Dave's hand on your shoulder and you broke, sobbing into your hands. He pulled you close, letting you sob into his shirt.

You finally calmed down, looking up at him, your eyes burned as he stroked your hair. "I-I'm-" "It's okay Karkat, just don't do it ever again." You nodded, laying close to him. You felt as though you were safe in his arms, you didn't know why, but you did. It was as if every single problem you had, or ever will have, just melt away. You've seen enough romcoms to know you care about Dave, but this is a 28-year-old English teacher, who the fuck knows where he's been. Or where his dick's b- WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD THE PHONE! NO! YOU DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT INNUENDO TO POP UP! FUCKING. HELL. NO.

"Karkat, are you alright?" You look up at him, oh god you must have zoned out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." "Did you hear what I said before that?" You went silent, gaping your mouth open and closed, unconsciously shaking your head before letting out a groan. "Nope." "I asked where you got the bruises on your neck and shoulder." You looked at your neck and shoulder, sure enough, there's bruises. You cover them with your hand before smiling at them. You can't tell him about your step-dad, you can't tell anybody. Only Aradia, Sollux, and Kankri know, and that is all who will ever know. No fucking way are you bringing your English teacher into this. He got up, sighing and grabbing his jacket. "I'll call the school to have them call your brother and take you home. I can just say that I was helping out as a peer." He left, leaving you alone to wallow.

* * *

"Karkat, you let your English teacher of all people take you to the hospital? Do you know how dangerous that is? He could secretly be a pedophile and you know how many of those are around at this time of age-" Your brother ranted on and on, he didn't seem to be so happy about picking you up from the hospital. Well, if you had just been left ALONE and have just BLED OUT in the bathroom, none of this would have happened. He stopped the car and looked at you, sighing.

"Karkat, I know I'm your brother, but you really need to think about shit before you go and do it." Your brother rarely swore, so you knew that this was real. You nodded, getting out of the car and looking at the house. You didn't want to go back in to the horrors that awaited you. His arm wrapped around your shoulders as he pulled you inside, protecting you from your dad, who was currently drinking some whiskey and coke, you knew it was that, it's the only thing he drinks in a cup. You slid into your room quietly, locking the door and laying on your bed. You stayed cooped up in there the whole night, thinking to yourself.

* * *

"Tho, KK, you were gonna kill yourthelf in the bathroom yethderday?" God you hate Sollux for figuring shit out. "Why would you like to know?" "Becauthe, you're my friend, and friendth, look out for each other. Like we're thuppothed to!" He was starting to get on your last nerves. "Now, honestly, and I mean it, HONESTLY, why do you want to know about my fucking problems?" He could tell you were getting mad. "Lithten KK, I care about you, AA careth about you, Kankri careth about you, hell maybe even Mr. Thrider careth about you, but come on, you can't jutht go and try to kill yourthelf in the thchool bathroom!" "Will you just shut up?!" You left, fucking done as fuck.

* * *

You hid in the bathroom stall for all of lunch and the rest of the day, you didn't know if you should kill yourself or cry, so you stayed there, being quiet as all hell while tears ran down your face. You shook your head, lifting your sleeves up and pulling the bandages off your arms, looking at the scars and the sewing on your arm. Fuck everything. Just fuck everything. You didn't realize what time it was until you heard Mr. Strider's voice.

"Karkat, I know you're in here, come on, it's five, I can drive you home." "I-I don't want to le_ave_." Your voice cracked near the end, goddammit. You saw the stall door being pushed open slightly, the locks are always broken in this school. You kicked the door closed, standing up and pulling your sleeve down, leaving your bandage on the floor and putting your hood up, coming out. He stopped you, pulling your sleeve up and looking at your arm, hugging you.

"Look, Karkat, I don't want you harming yourself again. Got it?" You nod, slowly hugging him back. You started shaking as you felt tears slide down your pale freckled face, you felt your legs buckle under you and you were both on the ground in a matter of minutes while you sobbed. He rocked you back and forth while you shook, sobbing harder and harder. You soon felt him pick you up bridal style, holding you tightly as he left the bathroom with you, walking down the school hallway towards the stairs, going down them and out to the parking lot.

* * *

**_well, that was a bust to write since i wrote most of it then i stopped at 1,000 words (at the "You nod, slowly hugging him back." in the last paragraph)_**

**_just_**

**_omg fucking why?_**


	7. Propagandists Ball

_**WELL SHEIT SON**_

* * *

Kankri was scolding you again. This is the fifth time today. First you come home late, then you tell him to leave you alone, then he remembers your teacher drove you home, then you refuse to eat dinner, and then you say you don't want to fucking be around everyone. He's just going on and _on_ and **ON**!You hated it!

"-On a further note, if you ARE gonna be late coming home, even if that means your teacher is dropping you off, you HAVE to tell me first! On another note, you need to eat more than what you're getting, also why would you need to be alone? You do know that there are people that have it way worse than you. Sure dad hurts you but I know that this isn't what mo-" You finally snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KANKRI!? I DON'T **FUCKING CARE** IF I'M HOME LATE! CAUSE YOU KNOW **WHAT**!? IT'S BETTER IF I **FUCKING STAY OUT OF HERE** THAN IN MY ROOM WHERE 'DAD' CAN **FUCKING GET ME AND POUND ME INTO A WALL AND LEAVE ME THERE A BLEEDING AND CRIPPLING MESS**! I WANT TO BE ALONE BECAUSE **NOBODY LEAVES ME ALONE**, I'M CONSTANTLY BEING SHOVED INTO A CORNER AND POKED AT LIKE I'M A TEST SUBJECT! WHO FUCKING CARES IF MY TEACHER DROPS ME OFF, IT'S **WHAT THEY DO: CARE FOR THEIR STUDENTS**. IF YOU **FUCKING** WANT TO **CRITICIZE ME**, DON'T **FUCKING COMPARE** ME TO **OTHER FUCKING PEOPLE**. YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO SEE WHAT **HAPPENED **TO** MOM**!" You shook, tears sliding down your cheeks as he stood there, silent. You shoved him aside, leaving the house and walking away in the brisk moonlight, tears sliding down your face.

You got far enough away from your house to the point all that was around you was nothing but road and desert. You shook a bit before sitting on the ground, sobbing into your knees. Everything that you had lived through, every single thing that everyone has said to you. None of it has ever made you feel more done than what Kankri was talking to you about. You felt your tears rolling down your face as you started losing your breath countless times. You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you turn and look up at your brother, who held his hand out for you. You hiccuped lightly, taking it and standing up.

"If you want I have a blanket and some Chamomile tea in the car." You were slowly ushered towards his car, your tears blurring your vision slightly. "Now, Karkat, I have some clothes packed for you, I'm taking you over to Porrim and Kanaya's for the next three days. I'll call you every day to see how you're doing, alright?" You nodded, wiping some tears from your eyes.

"T-T-Thanks, Kan-Kankri." "No worries, Karkat. I would do anything for you." You smiled slightly, looking up at your brother.

* * *

You sat in the passenger seat, sipping on the Chamomile tea your brother gave you with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your brother was focused on the road, listening to the radio quietly. You closed your eyes, sighing. Your brother stopped in front of a house, turning the car off and getting out, getting you and leading you towards it. You hid your face, trying to keep any of the Maryams from seeing it like it was: red and puffy. You heard the door open, hearing small chit chat from Dolly, Kanaya's and Porrim's mother, talking to Kankri about the situation. After a brief silence you felt a hand on your back as you were led inside. You turned to look at Kankri, but he was already leaving to go home.

* * *

_**Short ass chapter, don't care, I'm going to sleep and posting this tomorrow. GOOD. FUCKING. NIGHT.**_


	8. Extra Credit

_**Fuck this shit, we're gonna have fucking (BTW I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS I'VE HAD SCHOOL AND OTHER FANFICS AND THIS CHAPTER WAS IN MY NOTEBOOK AND NNNG)**_

* * *

You were in class, watching as your teacher typed on his computer. The bell rang as everyone got up and left for their next class. You went up to his desk and looked at him, clearing your throat to catch his attention. He looked up at you, smiling slightly.

"Hey Karkat." "Hey." You both were there in silence until you leaned closer, kissing him passionately. He kissed you back, standing up and cupping your face, you moved so you were behind the desk with him, getting up on your toes a bit to reach up to him a bit more, tilting your head slightly. He pulled you closer, soon falling back into his chair, pulling you closer and having you straddle him, his arms wrapping around you. You continued your passionate kiss, when his hand moved.

You gasped, his hand now rested on your hip lightly. You felt his warmth travel towards you, making you shudder. "Are you alright?" He seemed concerned, you nodded to calm him down. He smiled and moved his hands up our shirt and over your sides. You slowly moved your head, kissing his neck. He let out a quiet moan, tilting his head for you to get more room. His hands slid over your chest, soon pulling away to roll your shirt up. You felt the heat rise in between you, pulling away from his neck to get your shirt off. His hands trailed over your bare chest, slowly brushing over the scars covering your arms. You felt the heat slide down to your crotch, starting to give you an erection. He noticed, slowly sliding his hands down over your crotch, making you moan softly.

"D-Dave... ngh... I gotta get to class" You were slightly out of breath. "It's okay, I can e-mail your teacher." You nodded, pressing closer to him. He kissed you softly, moving you to the floor under his desk. You hid as he got up, you noticed the lights go off before he came back. He got on the floor with you, soon pressing his warm lips against yours. His hands slid down your chest as you started to unbutton his shirt. You heard the P.A. calling someone's name to get them down to the office, but you didn't hear who it was.

You pressed your back against the inside of his desk, his hands grazed over your crotch, starting to unzip your pants. Your hands shook slightly as you pressed your fingers against the rough carpet. He leaned in and kissed your neck, tugging your pants down around your ankles. Your breath drew short as his hand slid over your thigh and into your boxers, slowly moving up towards your pulsating cock. You bit your lip, letting a soft moan escape from your barred teeth. His teeth trailed over your neck, making you let out more moans.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away from you, pulling his pants and boxers down past his hips. You opened an eye, feeling him move your boxers down. You looked at him slightly, moving closer to him.

"You okay?" You nodded, biting your lip. "You want me to start then?" "Y-Yeah..." he kissed your forehead, slowly pressing into your entrance. You looked at him, feeling some sweat drip down your back. He pressed in more, making you tear up a bit. He moved and held you close, letting you hide your face into his neck. He whispered softly into your ear as he slowly thrusted in and out of you.

You moved slightly, wrapping your legs around his hips as you kissed his neck. He moved you slightly so you were pressed against the floor. He moved a bit more, starting to go harder into you. You let out a few moans, biting him lightly as your cock was urging to be rubbed. You felt the carpet press against your back as you tried to resist the urge to rub yourself, forcing yourself to wrap your arms around him to stop yourself. You pressed up against him, gulping slightly as you pulled from his neck. He slid a hand down and started rubbing you, causing you to rack out some moans.

He slid in and out of you quickly after a minute, kissing you passionately to stop you from moaning too loudly. You felt your climax reaching in your stomach as he started to hit your prostate, causing you to let out a slight shriek. You felt him release inside of you after awhile, causing you to cum as well, letting out a moan. You looked up at him, feeling his lips against yours, peppering them softly. You pulled from the kiss to catch your breath as he slid out of you, fixing his pants. You closed your eyes, shivering lightly before you felt him pulling you closer and helping you back in your clothes. You looked up at him, his hand cupping your cheek.

"That was fun..." You nodded in response, kissing him softly before sitting in his lap. He stroked your hair quietly as you started to fall asleep, complete exhaustion waving over you. "You know, I can take you out to my car and you can sleep in there." You looked up at him, nodding quietly as he moved, picking you up and smiling, setting you down. "Come on." He pulled you close, kissing you before pulling away and walking off, you quickly followed him.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for not updating :/  
**_


	9. Charts and Racing Hearts

_***doesn't update in two months***_

* * *

You sat alone during lunch, messing with your hair slightly to get it back to how it was. Damned teacher. Damned desk sex. Damned virginity being taken. Ugh. Why does everything have to just happen today? You left the cafeteria, walking outside of the school and sitting down on the ground outside. You yawned, leaning against the school building wall. You curled up into your jacket, hearing a voice.

"Hey." You turned and looked over at who spoke, sighing and seeing Sollux. "Oh, hey." "You look relieved to see me." "I sort of am, honestly." "Dude, you look really relaxed..." "Yeah? So?" "Dude, who did you fuck?" "What?" "Come on, the only time someone is THAT relaxed they either got laid or they got high and I haven't seen you hanging out with any of the potheads lately." "W-Whatever..." He sat down next to you, sighing. "You got a smoke I can bum?" You nodded, handing him your pack of cigarettes, he quickly took one and lit it, looking at you. "So, seriously, who did you fuck?" "Nobody." He was silent for a minute before he let out a quiet 'Oh'.

"What?" "Dude, you bottomed, didn't you?" "...N-No comment." "You hesitated." "I know!" "Well, at least you're no longer a virgin." "Yeah..." You lit your own cigarette, soon looking away from him. "Hey, KK, I have a question." "Sure, shoot." "Do you have Roxy's number?" You turned and looked at him. "I thought you were still with Aradia." "We broke up. Well, okay, she dumped me. Hard. Plus, I was going to see if Roxy and I could try and do a little hacking alone tonight." He winked, signaling that it was a chance of getting laid. "Sollux, Roxy is the computer teacher. You'd get in trouble." You stood up, going to walk away.

"Says the guy who's getting with the English teacher." You froze, how did he know about Dave? "What? Dude, you have got to be shitting me." "I can see it. How you stare at Mr. Strider all quietly, making sure to listen to every word he says, face it, you're fuck deep into him." You heard his footsteps leaving as you bit your lip. "Goddamned shitbag of a beehive." You stormed off, not wanting to see Sollux.

* * *

"Karkat? Are you in there?" You heard your brother's voice outside of the bathroom door, wanting to see if you'd reply. You tried to stay silent, wincing in pain slightly. "Y-Yeah!" "Alright, just making sure. Dad's asleep on the couch, so you're well aware." "He's not even our dad, Kankri." "Still, Karkat. Until I can actually track down our biological father, he IS our father." "Our father my ass." "Karkat, I don't tolerate that kind of language." "You're not my mom, fuckwit." "Yeah, well mom's dead!" His voice got loud as he spoke, making you tense up. You heard your brother sigh before the door creaked, as if he started leaning against it.

"Karkat, you know I don't like fighting with you." "I know." "I mean, we used to be really close. Now it's like you aren't even around anymore. You're always hiding." You felt tears slide down your cheeks as he continued. "If it's about mom's death, then I understand. I mean, I had to grow up and face the fact. You, you were just a little kid." You nodded, starting to shake. "I, I don't even know how she died. Dad, he told me that she fell down the stairs when I wasn't home." "He lied." You heard silence before the knob started to jiggle, proving that the door was locked. "Karkat, how do you know he lied?" You stood up and looked down at your bleeding arms and the blade in your hand, soon hiding the blade and pulling your sleeves down, unlocking the door and looking at your brother.

"I saw the whole thing, Kankri. Everything. It hurts a lot worse for me than it did to you." He quickly hugged you close, rubbing your back. "So you know, Karkat, when the time comes, I'll move out and I'm taking you with me." "R-Really?" "Yes." You hugged him back, starting to sob into his shoulder, obviously touched by his words.

"T-Thank you, Kankri."

* * *

_**ThIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE SERIOUSLY BECAUSE ALL IM LISTENING TO IS FIVE FOR FIGHTINGS SUPERMAN AND GAH I NEED TO SONG CHANGE!**_


	10. Homework and Tutoring

**_WE SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT "TUTORING" AND "HOMEWORK" ALSO APPLY TO THE SAME RULES AS "EXTRA CREDIT" SO YEAH!_**

**_But srsly: Dave's house. Fuck yes._**

* * *

You sat on the pavement next to the school building. You shuddered, god it was getting colder and colder each day to you. You checked your phone, 5:42. You groaned, going to turn it off before- it died. It JUST DIED. Fuck your life.

"Hey." You looked up and saw Dave standing above you, looking down. "Oh, hey." You blushed lightly, quickly standing up and looking away. "You alright? You seem nervous." "I-I-I'm not nervous!" You lied. "I just, I was waiting for someone and you came out of the blue." "Oh, I get it. I'm just going home." You watched him as he started to go away, why did you lie and say you were waiting for someone!? God you IDIOT! "Wait! Um, my phone died. I-Is it alright if I-" "Charge it? Sure. Come on." You grab your bag and follow him quietly.

He unlocked his car as he got in. You got in after him quickly, setting your bag down before you went to plug your phone in. "You have an iPhone charger." "Yeah." You grabbed it and unplugged it before plugging in your own charger, starting to charge your own phone. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Samsung people." "Hipsters." He looked at you before retorting "Punk rockers." You looked back before whispering "English teachers." "Students." "Old guys." "Children." You couldn't think of anything else to say that wasn't complete innuendo before you plugged your earbuds in, listening to some music. He turned back to in front of him before he started to drive off. You looked at him slightly before he pulled an earbud out of your ear.

"Just so you know, I'm still going strait home. So if you want a ride back you're going to have to tell me on your own time." You nodded, putting your earbud back in. You looked as he drove, seeing as you got closer to what most of the people call the "rich area". Which is the beach houses. He pulled into the driveway of one before parking. You looked at the house as if you've never seen anything like it in your entire life. Which was true. You lived near the woods so it fits how being there would be different.

"Something wrong?" "Huh?! Oh! Um, no, just... woooooooooow." You heard him chuckle as he got out and walked towards the door. You grabbed your charger and your bag as you followed him quickly. He had just gotten the door open and stepped inside when you caught up. You looked around as everything stuck with you. Light green carpets, nice white furniture, complete luxury. He sat down on the couch and sighed before you slowly walked over and sat next to him.

"So this is the life of a teacher?" "This is the life of me, yes." You nod, slowly relaxing into the couch and sliding, leaning on him. He wrapped an arm around you before pulling you closer, kissing your head lightly. You closed your eyes and sighed, before opening them again. "Shit you assigned homework." "Yes, yes I did." You pulled away from him and grabbed your bag, opening it quickly and pulling things out.

Reading book. Another reading book. The Fault In O- actually, you put that one back, no use having him see it. Math book (with homework), French book (with homework), and a third reading book. You groaned, putting the first two reading books back and grabbing your French homework. "I guess I'll start with this pain in the ass." He looked over at the cover before attempting to read it.

"'Glencoe French 1. Bon voyage!' sounds fucking awful." His tone of pronunciation was awful. 'Glen-co French 1. Bon voy age.' You looked at him before reciting the whole thing to him in a French accent. "'Glencoe French un. Bon voyage!'" "How the hell are you so good with that." You snickered, opening it and starting it. "Simple. It's because I wasn't born in America." "Oh, so you're an alien?" "Being half French and half Canadian, I feel offended by that." "Oooh, Canadian? Is that why you apologize a lot?" You look at him before rolling your eyes. "No, but the French is why I smoke and have a fondness for insufferable douchebags like you." "Ouch, harsh." "Considering that douche means shower in French, you're lucky." He put a hand on his chest, looking at you before speaking in a mocking tone "Th- That really hurt. Mister fucking Vantas, how could you?" You rolled your eyes again before turning back to your French.

* * *

You looked up after awhile, seeing him laying down on the couch. You blushed and looked at your phone, which was still charging but playing music. 7:15. You should go home. But then again.

"What are you listening to?" You looked at him before blinking. "Music." "What kind of music?" "Nothing." You switched to a new song and listened for awhile before he unplugged it, exposing the music.

_'Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song)  
Drop a heart  
Break a name  
We're always sleeping in and sleeping  
For the wrong team.  
We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar, we're going down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pu-'_

You quickly paused it, making sure it didn't continue. It took a minute before he started snickering and laughing.

"Oh my fucking god, you listen to Fall Out Boy?! Oh my fucking hell that's hilarious!" "Sh- Shut up!" "Look, out of all my life growing up, I was listening to Fall Out Boy in COLLEGE. I graduated when you were in what? Seventh grade? And now I'm your teacher." "Well, then what was your favorite song by them?" "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of The Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued." "Wow. That song?" "Yeah. Heh. I had the biggest crush on Patrick Stump." "Pfft- he isn't as hot as Pete Wentz." "Which version?" "2005. Pete. Wentz." "He was so emo back then, why do you like him?" "Guyliner. Plus, he understands me." "How does he fucking understand you?" You turned away, biting your lip before he caught on. "Oh, sorry." "N-No. No it's fine." "Karkat-" "It's fine, Dave." You felt a tear go down your face before his arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his lap. You looked up at him as he wiped a tear off your face. You continued the song before leaning up, kissing him softly.

"Karkat, I'm still really sorry." "It's fine, okay? Just drop it." He took your phone, changing it to another song before setting it down, wrapping his hands around your waist. You looked at him slightly before starting to ask him something, when he stopped you. "Yes, it's 'Sophmore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year'." You smiled before kissing him slightly harder. After a few minutes, you felt something poking you. You pulled away a bit before looking at him, blushing as he smiles shyly. You kissed his neck lightly, standing up.

"If you show me where your room is, I think I'll be able to help you." He nodded, standing up and pulling you into a hallway. He tugged you up some stairs before you ended up in a big room. It wasn't as clean as you pictured it, but it was nice. Light beige carpet, white bedsheets on a king-sized bed, and a stereo. You looked at him before slowly walking over to the bed, sitting on it. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bring your phone up here, I'll be back." he turned around and went back to where you both came from. You took the time to examine the bed and quickly strip, noticing your own hard erection. You curled up slightly, seeing him come back and stare at you, whimpering slightly. You chuckled, deciding to gesture he come over. He set the phones next to the stereo, closing and locking the doors before going towards you. You sat up before tugging him down by his shirt, kissing him roughly. He put his hands on your thighs as he slowly crawled onto the bed in front of you. You started to loosen his tie and unbutton his white shirt as he moved his hands to your hips. You let out a stiffed moan as you sat up a bit, sliding your hand towards his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, sliding your hand into them and his boxers, squeezing his member lightly. He moaned, looking at you before pushing you onto the bed lightly, you sat up as he quickly got out of his clothes, climbing towards you and leaning over you, kissing you harshly.

After a bit, you felt his hands slide up your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing your hands against his chest slightly. You felt him press into your entrance as you gasped, biting your lip. He kissed you softly before starting to thrust in and out of you. You wrapped your legs tighter around him as he continued. Your hands trailed to around his neck before dropping next to your head. A moan escaped your lip as he continued, your hands gripping the pillow slightly as he started to go faster. You bit your lip before letting out another moan, pressing up into him.

* * *

_**Fuck details, let's skip ahead**_

* * *

You looked at him, panting slightly as you layed on his chest. He stroked your hair slowly, his eyes closed. You wrapped an arm around him, lightly laying your arm beside his. Yawning, you curled up closer, listening to his heartbeat.

"Dave?" You mumbled, closing your eyes softly. "Hm? What?" "I love you." It slipped out of your mouth faster than it needed to. You were already half asleep, not really understanding if you meant to say it or if he heard it. You didn't hear anything from him, just silence. You sighed and pressed your face into his chest a bit more, falling asleep.

* * *

_**We leave it there, because it's only 7 pm and I'm starting to fall asleep.**_


	11. Apparently Shit Happens

_**Plot. FUCKING. Twisters.  
**_

* * *

You opened your eyes, looking at a smiling face. You closed them again, hiding them as a blush creeped up onto your face.

"Morning, sunshine." He kissed your forehead, holding you close. "Morning." You opened your eyes, smiling back up at him before he pressed his lips against yours. You kissed him back, staring into his red eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty." He chuckled, kissing you again. You moved some hair from his face to have it just fall back into place. His stretched grin still visible. He kissed you softly before getting up and stretching.

"I'm going to shower, you want to join me?" You nodded, sitting up and sliding out of the bed, your legs wobbling before he grabbed you. "Shit, here." He moved, picking you up and carrying you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your head against his shoulder. You closed your eyes slightly, opening them to see the white porcelain bathroom.

* * *

You were writing something. It was obviously a story you had been working on, but it was still being written and nobody was allowed to read it. You heard the door open and saw a short haired brunette. She walked in and went over to Mr. Strider, giving him a small kiss o-

On the lips.

You lowered your head a bit, hearing them mumble and talking to each other. You quickly gathered your things and left the classroom, maybe it'd be easier for them to talk if you weren't right next to them. Or around them in general. You made a turn before running outside and towards your house, tears streaming down your face. You didn't care about the sunlight beaming down you or the cars passing by going the opposite of your direction. You tripped and fell, shaking as you stood up, grabbing your bag and slowly walking the same direction you were going, tears still streaming down your face.

* * *

You went to the backdoor, opening it and going through the kitchen to the stairs, heading up to your room. You heard your dad in the living room, talking to someone? You didn't know if he was talking to anyone or himself, but he sounded drunk, which wouldn't surprise you at all. You stepped wrong on a stair and slid, tumbling down them. Your backpack, heavy with books, fell on top of you. You thought you heard a snap, when you saw a foot in front of your face. You felt the weight of the bag come off you, be- oh shit wait you're being lifted as well. You were pinned to the wall, feeling a fist in your face. And another. And another and another and another.

After a few more punches and a lot of crying out to stop, he threw you down and got down with you, starting to undo your pants. You started sobbing more than you were earlier, seeing him grab a roll of duct tape from under the ottoman that was always near the stairs. He ripped off a piece and placed it on your mouth, pulling your pants and boxers down, you felt the tears roll down your face and onto the duct tape, you closed your eyes, not wanting to see what you knew was going to happen next.

You can only say this; it hurt, you kept crying out muffled stop's and no's, there was blood, and you were dragged upstairs and forced into a tub full of water and piss afterwards.

* * *

You were done. You were really done. You heard Kankri downstairs, he having come home after the treacherous damage had been done. Dad probably told him that he coughed up blood and was okay now. You knew that Kankri, being at an age where he can drink, owned a small .45 caliber handgun. You also knew that he didn't know that you took it and hid it in your closet. You went to it and loaded the gun. Tears still slid down your face as you aimed it towards your head, shaking. You went to squeeze the trigger, hearing your door open.

You were startled and you tossed the gun, it firing at the ceiling as you fell onto the floor. You saw Kankri's face as he looked at you, shocked and scared. You started to shake your head before he stepped in and closed the door, going towards you and hugging you.

It was one of the few times you cried in front of him, but it was the first time you allowed him to cling to you and tell you that you shouldn't kill yourself. You told him everything. About Dave, about Dad, everything. You clung to him like a young child, which was very embarrassing, and he held you tightly, stroking your hair. This pretty much continued until four am, even when you did stop crying. You didn't notice the time until you heard his soft snoring and you pulled out your phone. You had five missed texts from Dave, twelve missed calls from Dave, and about another fifteen missed texts from all your other friends. Kankri must have texted some of their older siblings that you attempted suicide. You didn't care, so you set your phone back down, laying your head on your brother before falling asleep.

* * *

**_Idk I just like the thought of two brothers just having comfort time. Because, Kankri does (or should) care about his younger siblings._**


	12. Fianceès And Prom

_**WELL FUCK, OKAY SO LET ME JUST SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU READ ON:**_

_**When I was writing this, my format changed from being all paragraphs to paragraph and text slightly separate, but I didn't want to throw you guys off with this one so I didn't change it. Sorry if that's the case, but whatever.**_

* * *

You heard a soft voice mumbling to you softly, you didn't bother to open your eyes because you knew it was Kankri.

It then occurs to you that it's Miss Harley asking for you to wake up in the middle of class. Sadly, her class is Chemistry and you were in the middle of a lab, which caused you to jump when you finally wake up and spill chemicals on your arm. Yeah, not a good day.

* * *

You didn't want to go to your English class, so you hid in the stall near the class, being caught quickly by a goody two shoes (as in Vriska snuck in and dragged you out like a bitch because she fucking hates you and doesn't give a shit about gender identity or privacy) and dragged into class. Mr. Strider wasn't paying any attention and all that was on the board was "do whatever". Gladly. You decided to get your earbuds, hide in the back of the class, and listen to the voicemails and read the texts you got throughout the night.

_"Hey, it's Dave, I sort of need to talk to you."_

_"Karkat, pick up, please."_

_"Karkat, come on, I need to talk to you."_

_"This isn't funny."_

_"If this is the wrong number, I'm going to be pissed."_

_"I checked, it's your number exactly."_

_"Look, I need to talk to you about today."_

_"You're attempting suicide, aren't you?"_

The last four, still being from Dave, were him drunk and moaning for you to just answer. You looked at the texts afterwards.

**DAVE**: krkt plz tlk 2 mee  
**DAVE**: ys im durnkign  
**DAVE**: i luv u plz txt me  
**DAVE**: dude, its 3 am, plz  
**DAVE:** karkat?

Luckily he wasn't the only one who texted you. Also luckily enough you and your friends like to text differently from one another to distinguish who is who.

**ARADIA:** karkat, are y0u alright?  
**ARADIA:** damara g0t s0me texts fr0m kankri, please tell me y0ure alright!  
**ARADIA:** text me as S00N as y0u read these!

**SOLLUX:** dude, you diid NOT try two kiill your2elf  
**SOLLUX:** KK, 2ee me twomorrow when you can

**VRISKA:** Holy shit, Karkat. You tried to kill yourself? 8ad.

**GAMZEE:** KaRbRo, DuDe, hAvEnT sEeN YoU aNyWhErE In sChOoL. wHaT iS uP?

**NEPETA:** :33 *ac looks at you stern, pawndering what to do, wait, oops you don't like the fish puns i forgot*  
**NEPETA:** :33 *ac then looks at you, carefully giving her cousin a tight hug before wiping his tears and giving him some leftover meat from her cubs meal*  
**NEPETA:** :33 *ac feels as though her cousin needs some love*

**FEFERI:** CRABCATC)(! 38o you N-EARLY KRILL-ED YOURS)(-ELF!? next time I sea you, you're getting a WAV-E OF A )(UG! Okay? 38(

**TEREZI:** WOW K4RK4T, N34RLY K1LL1NG YOURS3LF? TH4TS 4 B1G LOW FOR YOU.  
**TEREZI:** _3SP3C14LLY_ FOR YOU.

**TAVROS:** kARKAT, dO YOU NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE? cAUSE i CAN ASK THE COUNSELORS FOR YOU,,, aGAIN

**KANAYA:** Karkat, I Have A Simple Question To Ask. Who Do I Need To Kill And If So Should I Use My Chainsaw Or Utter Humiliation?

You smiled slightly at your friends' texts. Only nine of them texted you, but Eridan hugged you... then he started wining about his love life, Equius looked at you before nodding slightly and walking away, and that was it for friends. Since Eridan drowned his phone a week ago and is still awaiting for a new one, and Equius often breaks his phones in rage. You got a new text, looking at it quickly.

**DAVE: **karkat, talk to me after class

You started to text back, stopping before deleting it and starting to reply to friends.

**YOU: **SORRY, ARADIA, I WAS SORT OF IN A FUNK LAST NIGHT TO GET YOUR MESSAGES. BUT IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GET EVERYONE TOGETHER TO SAY I'M ALRIGHT. APPARENTLY KANKRI CAN'T KEEP HIS FUCKING MOUTH SHUT LONG ENOUGH TO LET ME TALK TO YOU GUYS. SINCE NOBODY ELSE REALLY KNEW THAT I WAS LIKE THIS. EXCEPT FOR YOU AND SOLLUX, OF COURSE.

**YOU: **I'LL TRY. ACTUALLY, I'M GOING TO THROW A FUCKING WAD OF PAPER AT YOU SINCE YOU CAN'T SEE ME FROM BACK HERE.

You then proceeded to throw a piece of paper at the back of Sollux's head.

**YOU: **YES, VRISKA, I ATTEMPTED TO END MY LIFE. YES I KNOW THAT'S BAD. I WAS ACTUALLY EXPECTING YOU TO SAY IT WAS YOUR JOB, BUT I KNOW YOU STILL LIKE ME FROM FIFTH GRADE, SO I WON'T MIND IT.

**YOU: **NOT MUCH. ARE YOU STILL SMOKING WEED OR NOT?

**YOU: **LET ME HUMOR YOU. *CG TAKES YOUR LEFTOVER MEAT FROM YOUR CUBS YOU APPARENTLY HAVE AND GIVES YOU A HUG, ALTHOUGH IT'S FUCKING STUPID SINCE I'M SORT OF A VEGETARIAN AND DON'T LIKE MEAT. BUT THANK YOU EITHER WAY*

**YOU: **FEFERI, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING HUG ME. ACTUALLY, YOU MAY STILL EVEN IF I TELL YOU THIS. OH WELL, GO AHEAD THEN. WHY NOT?

**YOU: **YES, I KNOW, NOW CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?

**YOU: **NO, I'M FINE, THANKS FOR ASKING, TAV.

**YOU: **NO. KANAYA. NO KILLING ANYONE. OKAY? I'M FINE NOW. I'M OKAY. YOU'RE OKAY. JUST DON'T HURT ANYONE AND STAY A LESBIAN. COOL? COOL.

You got a text back from Vriska, like anything obvious she wouldn't be paying attention to her class.

**VRISKA: **Like I actually still feel that way a8out you. I'm nearly dying in class rn 8c of that.**  
YOU: **OH GO SUCK A DICK AND BE DONE WITH IT.  
**VRISKA: **My place or yours, dummy?  
**YOU: **YOURS, I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOUR SPIDERY CAVE LOOKS WHEN A BITCH IS IN IT.  
**VRISKA: **Love you too, asshole. Don't kill yourself again. You need to promise me. All 8 promises.  
**YOU: **YOU AND FUCKING 8'S. BUT WHATEVER, I MAKE ALL EIGHT PROMISES NOT TO KILL MYSELF AGAIN. EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TRY.

You heard the seat move next to you as Sollux looked at you.

"KK, hi." "Hey." He was silent and you had to look over at him to see if he was doing his shitty eyebrow wiggling. He quickly kissed you, smiling before leaving. You then got a text.

**SOLLUX: **2o, ii know iit2 a way2 away, and mr 2triider ha2 a fiancee, 2o prom?

Fuck everything, just fuck it all, you're done with life.

* * *

_**LET'S JUST SAY FUCK EVERYTHING AND SKIP TO MONTHS LATER BEFORE I DIE OF COUGHING.**_


	13. Catch Up

_**This is the point of the story where I realize that this whole time I had no plan so I guess let's end it the night AFTER PROM WHICH IS, IN FACT, A TIME SKIP, WHAT? Also: The whole Davekat idea is sort of dead now. Sad :/**_

_**So, I'm going to bring that back and (maybe) kill off a character. How nice. :)**_

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

You sat alone in your room, soon hearing a small thud against your window. You got up and opened it, looking down. That's where you saw Sollux, smiling up at you.

"Finally, you made it out." You rolled your eyes before climbing out, jumping to the grassy ground below. "Whatever, let's just go and get this over with."

You then spent two whole hours in a crowded room full of other people dancing and laughing and it was lame as hell and you wanted to go home. Sollux, meanwhile, went with some girls and most likely left without you. You sighed, leaned against a wall, and heard a voice.

"Hey." You turned and looked, seeing Mr. Strider standing there. For a guy who's got to be married now, you don't remember if he did get married or not, he still looked as amazing as ever.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I was just seeing if one of my past students was having fun or not."

"I'm not. This dance fucking blows, I haven't been able to sit the whole time, my date ran off without me, and now YOU'RE talking to me!" You folded your arms, looking away.

"Yeah, I guess dances aren't really your thing." You rolled your eyes.

"What is it that you wanted, anyways?"

"Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out a bit. You know, maybe have a small dance?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend or whatever to be with?"

"She left me." You blinked, looking at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we never really saw each other, and so when I did end up seeing her again, she ended it. She hooked up with some chick and was going to get married to her, and yeah." You looked away, not wanting to see him. "But look, Karkat, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm a fucking idiot and-"

"Yeah. Yeah you are." You left, walking away from him, out the door to the outside area near your school, and strait home. You didn't care anymore. You checked your phone to see that Kankri was over at a friends house. You didn't care.

When you walked into your house you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You saw your stepdad smirk.

You had been stabbed.

* * *

You hadn't been stabbed long when he pulled the knife out, pulled you inside, slammed the door, and stabbed you more and more. This was truly worse than what you faced at the dance. THIS was WAY WORSE.

In the minutes he spent stabbing you with a dull knife, you saw his dark eyes glance over you.

"Fuckin wimp." he stabbed you again, pulling the knife out and throwing you on the couch. You coughed, tears sliding down your cheeks.

You didn't know how long you were there in agony, but it didn't feel long and you felt a bit faint. You tried not to focus on the bleeding, but the pain made it unbearable. You saw your vision start to go blurry and that's when you heard him.

"Karkat!"

You started to lose consciousness after that.

* * *

_**SO I'M GOING TO STOP THE STORY HERE, I HAD MORE TO IT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO FINISH IT BECAUSE IT'D TAKE FOREVER, BUT WHATEVER.**_

_**So... Karkat's (maybe) going to die. Alright. **_

_**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MAY/MAY NOT TAKE FIVE YEARS TO TYPE AND UPLOAD!**_


	14. Lost And Found During Finals

_**Alright, so I had to reread the 13th chapter to see what the fuck you guys are flipping out about.  
**_

_**So: I replied to all of your replies with excerpts of this chapter whilst typing. Be warned, it's not going to be pretty.**_

* * *

You woke up in the hospital, staring at the bright lights of the ceiling as you were rushed through the halls. You didn't know where you were going, or why, but you just had n- oh my god there's a mask on your face now.

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly, seeing Kankri looking at you.

"Oh thank god, Karkat!" His arms wrapped around you, and you blinked, unsure of what was going on. You let him hug you before you tapped on his arm, he let go of you and you sighed out of relief. "Karkat, my god, I was so worried about you, are you alright now?" You nodded slightly, unsure of if you really were alright or not, but you let him believe you were. "Alright. That's good."

"I guess." You finally spoke, sighing loudly.

"Oh, and um, Dave came over a few times in the time you were out."

"WHAT!?" You sat up, not caring about the pain you were still in.

"Yeah, he came over a few times after he found out you were in the hospital. He's actually still waiting for me to say you're awake."

"I don't want to fucking see him."

"Well, he wants to see you an-"

"NO KANKRI, I AM NOT SEEING HIM!"

"KARKAT ALEXANDER VANTAS YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HIM AND YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!" You have never heard your brother yell at you before now. It was pretty fucking scary.

"FINE, I'LL SEE HIM!"

"Good, I'll go get him." He acted as if he never shouted, as he left and went to get him, you sat up more and looked at your wounds. Yep. You were fixed up. The doctors probably don't want you to move in case one or more open up. You sighed when you heard a knock on the door, your glance looks over and you see him.

"Hey."

"Hi." You were quiet, unsure of what to say. He sat down next to you and sat in silence. You weren't sure if you should break the silence or let him break it, but neither of you budged to break it. It was like two kids waiting for the frog to move instead of moving toward the frog. In the end, the frog goes away and the kids are upset. Wow, that's a stupid as fuck analogy, but it doesn't matter.

"So..." He finally broke the silence, getting up and sitting next to you. You felt your face grow red as you looked away from him. He pulled your glance near his and he slid his shades off, looking at you with his red eyes. You remembered the passion you two had, the sweetness, the scent, the taste, everything from months ago flooded back. He moved closer and you did the same, your lips locking together. His hands slowly moved and cupped your face, making you slide into the kiss more, tilting your head as your arms slowly slid over his shoulders and around his neck.

You couldn't help it anymore, he was it. He was, what movies and stories have told you, the One.

* * *

You sat in the car, worried.

"Karkat, come on, you need to relax."

"I'm sorry, Kankri, but this is the first time meeting this guy. I mean, what's he like, why did he leave, does he know about mom, I want to ask him so much."

"Well, wait until you meet him, it took me months to find him and he's not going to understand this situation at all."

"I know, I know." You sighed loudly, getting out of the car with him. You looked up at the house that was in front of you. It looked so much like your own, except it seemed calmer on the outside. You slowly walked up to the front door, unsure whether to knock or not. You faltered a bit before knocking, hearing a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Um- uh..." Kankri came up next to you, speaking for you.

"Yes, hello, it's us. We talked on the phone. We said we were coming today." The door's locked clicked as the door opened, You looked up at the man standing there, smiling down at you.

"You must be Karkat and Kankri. Come in." You slowly walked in.

This is it, you're finally meeting-

* * *

_**SUDDENLY CLIFFHANGER**_


	15. Graduation

_**THIS IS (probably) THE FINAL CHAPTER! (spoiler alert: it's not)**_

* * *

You talked to the man that invited you in for hours while Kankri was in the kitchen with his wife.

"So, you're Sarah's son?"

"Yeah..."

"I heard what happened to her, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It would've been better if my stepdad wasn't a d-" You saw Kankri's glare from the kitchen, forcing you to go quiet. "Well, if my stepdad wasn't as bad as he was it wouldn't of happened."

"Yeah. Well, Diane and I, we both knew them pretty well. I knew Sarah specifically. But when we heard what happened, we were both shocked. And now, what happened. It's-"

"Batshit insane?" You heard your brother gasp.

"Karkat!"

"What?"

"No, Kankri, it's alright. These are two adults talking."

"He's only seventeen."

"I'm going to be eighteen in June!"

"June?"

"Yeah. My mom said I share my dad's birthday."

"Scott! Lunch is ready!"

"Come on, let's talk more in the kitchen."

You can't believe it. You actually met your dad.

Your REAL dad.

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Kk, calm down."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN THERE'S FIVE MILLION PEOPLE OUT THERE!"

"Kk. It's graduation. Chill the fuck out."

"I CAN'T CHILL THE FUCK OUT! I'M FUCKING HYPERVENTILATING!"

"Karcrab, you need to breathe. It's not going to be long. Beach-sides, after this we all get to go home and forget all about this."

"Ff, I don't think the puns are helping."

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything to reely say."

"N-No... it's fine, I just- god I'm fucking scared."

"Kk, just think about it, after this, we'll leave and all these assholes are going to remember this place as nothing but a hellhole that held screaming children for nine months. In a way, it's like we're being born again." You couldn't help but laugh.

"Sollux, that's fucking ridiculous."

"I try to help." Feferi rubbed your back, when a voice was heard.

"Karkat~!" You sighed as Vriska came over. "You nervous about graduation? You're sweating more than Equius, and I'm pretty sure I've convinced Nepeta that his sweating bleached his hair."

"No mew didn't!"

"Oh hush, cat!"

"Vriska," You looked up at her. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just MAYBE, the whole bitch act is getting tiring?" You got up, leaving. You heard Sollux laughing as Vriska stuttered.

"VANTAS! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" You flipped her off, smiling.

* * *

"Well, Karkat. You're out of high school officially, your eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, do you want anything special tomorrow?" You looked at your brother, who sat opposite of you on the couch. You nodded.

"I was planning on going over to Dave's tomorrow. Why?"

"Oh, well, I mean, you're officially an adult tomorrow, so I was just wondering." You nodded, smiling down at the ground. Your brother put a hand on your shoulder, your head lifted and looked at him.

"What?"

"You love him, don't you?" You blinked, blushing and nodding. "If you want, I can take you over there tonight." You smiled more, hugging him tightly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

* * *

_**Ending this here, will have a final chapter then a finishing note to finish this shit off. **_


	16. THE END?

_**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TYPED THIS AND THEN COPY + PASTED THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LONGER I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TYPED THIS AND THEN COPY + PASTED THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LONGER I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TYPED THIS AND THEN COPY + PASTED THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LONGER I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TYPED THIS AND THEN COPY + PASTED THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LONGER I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TYPED THIS AND THEN COPY + PASTED THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LONGER!**_

* * *

You sat in the grass, laying against a tree. You looked over at Dave, who was smiling down at his hands. It was quiet, only the birds chirping and the wildlife that had been apparently around kept the silence from being bad. You heard him clear his throat, making you turn your head.

"Yes, Dave?"

"I um, well, since you're eighteen today, I was going to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I know you're no longer my student, so I can't call you Mr. Vantas... so..." You saw him fiddle with his hands, holding up a little ring. "Do you mind if I call you Mr. Strider?"

You covered your mouth and hugged him tightly, knocking him down onto the grass besides the both of you.

"YES!" He smiles at you, grabbing your hand and sliding the ring on, kissing you passionately. You kissed him back, hugging him and nuzzling into his neck, laughing happily.

That is (maybe) the end of your story. But maybe, just maybe, there's more?

But you know, there's only the future to tell. Maybe the story'll continue?

* * *

_**THE END?**_


End file.
